


Positively Burning

by TuxedoPearl



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst Into Fluff, Body Worship, Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hamanda, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Internal Conflict, Making Love, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Self-Doubt, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxedoPearl/pseuds/TuxedoPearl
Summary: Hannah gets some time to herself by taking up Diana's night time patrol, trying to clear her head of her doubts and worries.When she comes across Amanda however, that brash, brilliant girl can't help but make all those troubles fizzle away.





	1. Chapter 1

The long hallways of Luna Nova, usually crowded with students and their loud chatter, were dark and still as night had fallen upon the school. Each and every student had long since retreated back to their dorms to avoid potentially being punished by one of the less than sympathetic professors for breaking curfew. 

It was completely silent, save for the odd rustle of trees outside as gentle gusts of wind brushed past them, as well as the sound of a single pair of footsteps echoing lightly against the hard, pristine flooring. 

Hannah England found herself rounding a corner for what was not the first time that night, briefly nodding to herself as she found everything to be in order with not another student in sight. 

Turning back the way she came, Hannah breathed a sigh and started on the path back to her dorm, her mind refocusing itself on the thoughts that had been plaguing her all night. She had hoped that the peace and quiet would allow her to think clearer and find some sort of solidarity in her mind. This was after successfully convincing Diana to allow her to cover her patrol job for the night, claiming that she simply wanted to give her a chance to relax for the evening – despite some significant protesting from the young Cavendish heir. 

However, no matter how much she tried to reason with herself, to get herself to push past any negativity she may have been feeling or thinking, Hannah found that she simply could not do it. 

These negative thoughts always seemed to link themselves back to one thing, one question that, as well as she seemed to hide it,  _constantly_  burned at the back of her mind. 

_Am I good enough?_

Of course, that question had a very broad range of potential meanings behind it, and as such, gave Hannah's brain a myriad of different topics to pick at her with, though only two of those topics seemed to burn into her mind harsher than the rest right now. 

The first of the two was something that she found had always been there, hidden away within her being. In the past, Hannah had found herself acting out towards others – though admittedly mostly towards Akko – quite frequently due to her family's high social standing in the magic community. But, if she were being completely honest, she knew now that part of that came from a sense of envy that was rooted deep within herself. She was envious of the freedom that she felt other students had – freedom in that there were no great family legacies for them to live up to, no grand expectations that they had to meet.

Coming from one of the more noble witch families came with its perks, sure. But it  _also_  came with stress and the pressure to do well by succeeding in her studies with nothing short of perfect grades. 

Being on the same team as a Cavendish certainly wasn't doing her any favours in relieving those pressures. 

Thinking of Diana took her mind to the second topic picking at her brain. This thought had only become more prominent as time passed, but it had also always been there, lingering at the back of her mind whether she chose to acknowledge it or not. Lately however she found that she had no choice in the matter, and it really made her question her self-worth as a person a lot more than she already did. 

Quite simply, she wanted to know if Diana considered her a friend or not. 

She knew Barbara had the same concerns – or, at least, had the same concerns at some point or another – despite wanting to keep their thoughts from straying towards the idea that Diana did not even begin to think of them as friends. As time passed, their doubts had only increased as the blonde girl seemed to spend a lot more of her time focused on Akko, despite knowing her for a much shorter amount of time, and Hannah and Barbara had ended up confiding in each other about how they were feeling about it. 

Hannah suspected that it was their own fault, really. She cringed at the memory of all the times she and Barbara had rallied around Diana like a pair of over-enthusiastic fangirls rather than behaving like her actual friends. 

And then one day, the world was flipped completely on its head; it was  _Akko_  of all people who unlocked the Grand Triskelion and restored magic to the world, and it was Diana who stood with her atop the Shooting Star as they took down that missile. Everything that Hannah once believed to be true, that Akko was a hopeless excuse for a witch just a few incidents short of being expelled and Diana was far beyond any level that the Japanese girl could even hope to attain... 

Was wrong. 

Now the Red, Green and Blue teams were all one big unit, and while Hannah found that she could not be happier about that – it felt nice having a large group of people to spend time and be more like herself with – it only ended up planting more seeds of doubt in her mind, because it had only proved what she had been afraid of all along: that Akko, and even her other friends, had been able to do far more for Diana than she and Barbara ever had. 

She hated to admit how small that made her feel. She wasn't used to feeling small. 

At the mention of their other friends, Hannah groaned inwardly as her thoughts found themselves shifting onto something  _else_  that plagued her thoughts – something that she was actively trying, and failing, to avoid. 

Some time after the three teams had come together and Hannah had gotten the chance to actually get to know everyone a bit more, she had found herself increasingly enjoying the company of one Amanda O'Neill. 

So much so that it wasn't before long that she realised she had ended up developing a hopeless attraction to the taller girl. 

There was just something about Amanda that drew her in. Though she certainly did  _not_  admire her lackadaisical approach to school, she  _did_  admire some of the ways that she approached things in her life with a carefree attitude, something that Hannah had recently found herself envious of thanks to all of her sudden stressing. 

Looking back on it now – Hannah probably should have guessed that treating those who she felt were beneath her with contempt, without any substantial basis in order to gain confidence in herself, would come back to bite her in the ass one day. She cursed herself for being such a fool. 

Hannah would admit only to herself that she was rather jealous of Amanda. Amanda had seemingly unbridled self-confidence and was clearly unconcerned about what others thought, or expected, of her. She was brave and cool and funny, and could actually be rather sweet. 

Once you got to know her... When she wasn't being a crude, brash idiot. 

It also didn't hurt that she had obviously been blessed by whatever divine beings were above to have the perfect body; with those slightly muscular arms that flexed whenever Hannah found herself watching as Amanda performed some insane trick on her broom, or that strong jawline that Hannah wished she could just run her fingers over, maybe giving it a gentle bite or two- 

Hannah facepalmed and refrained from groaning aloud as she cut off what was not her first time fantasizing about some of Amanda's more... appealing physical features. 

She really needed to get this –  _whatever it was_ – under control. 

She probably wasn't doing herself any favours by holding onto that damned photograph that she had received from Akko that one summer. It was of Amanda looking undeniably  _hot_ in that sleek Appleton uniform, with her hair slicked back and her jacket curving and covering over fine details in just the right way. The stupid thing was completely to blame for her bisexual awakening. 

Or so she told herself. 

Realising that she had not been paying attention to her surroundings as she rounded yet another corner, Hannah's heart almost stopped in her chest as she focused and a familiar figure suddenly came into view, alert green eyes boring into Hannah's own. 

Sitting in one of the large windowsills that lined the hallway was none other than the very girl who had previously been plaguing Hannah's thoughts. Amanda looked at her for a moment, having obviously been startled by the sound of Hannah's hand coming into direct contact with her face, before she sighed in relief and gave the shorter girl a small smile. 

"Oh, thank Jennifer," Amanda started. "Thought you might've been one of the professors for a second there." 

Hannah had to resist the urge to jump when Amanda's voice cut through the silence. Catching her breath, she found herself stepping closer to Amanda and returning the smile. 

"Oh yeah? Is it really that easy to mistake me for one of the old ladies?" Hannah quipped teasingly, placing a hand on her hip to emulate a haughty demeanour. 

Amanda smirked as they fell into the usual manner of banter that the two had found themselves often sharing nowadays, shifting one of her legs up onto the windowsill so that she could prop her head up on her knee, tilting it slightly and looking at Hannah with a sort of glint in her eye as she responded. 

"Nah. You're too cute for me to make that kind of mistake." 

And just like that, Hannah's composure almost completely dropped, and she sputtered for a moment, grateful that the darkness of the hallway, combined with the short distance still left between them, was just enough to hide the flush on her cheeks. 

 _She's not saying that because she likes you._  Hannah instantly started beating herself up in an attempt to calm the stir of emotions Amanda's words caused her to feel.  _She says these kinds of things to almost everybody. You're not special._  

"A-Anyway." Hannah went to change the subject, ignoring the ache in her chest and cringing slightly as she heard herself stutter. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What are you doing out here? It's way past curfew." 

Amanda blinked at the sudden shift in conversation, but gave a little stretch and shrugged slightly before responding nonetheless. "Couldn't sleep. Decided to go on a lil' walk to clear my head." After a moment of silence, she spoke up again. "Actually, I could ask  _you_  the same thing. Why're you walking around this late?" She gave Hannah another grin, speaking dramatically. "Don't tell me my  _rebellious_ behaviour is rubbing off on you." 

Hannah rolled her eyes. "As if." Smiling again despite herself, she continued, using the same excuse she had given to Diana as an explanation. "I offered to take up Diana's patrol job for the night. I figured she could use a break for once." 

"Huh..." was all Amanda said for the moment, chewing her lip slightly as if she was considering what Hannah had said. She watched curiously as the tall girl shuffled on the windowsill, repositioning herself to be sitting cross-legged on one side of it and facing the glass before Amanda turned her head back to face her, patting the spot next to her. "Hey, come sit with me." 

Hannah's legs seemed to move of their own accord as she silently accepted the invitation, sitting down beside Amanda and mimicking her sitting position. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, their gazes rested on the still courtyard below, before Hannah's eyes found themselves trailing over to Amanda. 

Thanks to the closer proximity, Hannah was able to deduce that she was wearing her pyjamas underneath her shawl from the way that her collarbones were more exposed than usual. Amanda caught her eyes and she looked away quickly, a light dusting of pink on her cheeks, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. Amanda either didn't notice where she had been looking or didn't care as she settled her gaze towards the window again, a small smile forming on her face. 

Breaking the silence, Hannah spoke up, drawing Amanda's eyes to her again. "So... you couldn't sleep, huh?" 

"Mhm." Amanda merely hummed affirmatively in response to the rather meekly-worded question. 

"Is... something up?” Hannah said questioningly. "I mean, I know you said you came out here because you wanted to clear your head, but, like... is it not something that you could've talked to Constanze and Jasminka about?" Hannah spoke hurriedly, doing her best to avoid tripping over her own words too much. 

"Nah. They made a pretty last-minute decision to spend the night in Akko's dorm so they could all prepare for Magic Pharmaceutics or whatever it was together, so I'm alone tonight," Amanda explained, staring off into the distance. 

"You're not staying over with them?" 

Amanda shrugged at Hannah’s question. "Eh, that class is easy." A pause. "Well, that, and I  _really_  don't care about it." She sounded somewhat amused as she said the latter part of her statement. 

Hannah frowned slightly, turning her head to face Amanda more directly. "I thought you didn't want to get kicked out of school anymore?" 

"Hm?" Amanda responded idly, turning her head in Hannah's direction before she fully registered what the other girl had said. "Oh, I don't. I'd probably be bored as hell if I couldn't hang out with you or the rest of our friends." 

"Then why don't you care about our classes?" 

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her. "Just because I wanna stay here with you guys doesn't mean I'm interested in this place as a whole."

"And just because you're not actively trying to get kicked out doesn't mean they won't do it anyway if you refuse to start taking things seriously," Hannah countered readily, expecting another quick response. 

However, the taller girl went quiet for a moment after that and Hannah began to worry that she had ruined the atmosphere by getting so serious all of a sudden. She opened her mouth to apologise, but Amanda ended up beating her to the punch. 

"Sorry..." she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. 

"What for?" Hannah asked, surprised at the sudden apology. 

"For bein' such a pain. I know what you're saying is true, but..." There was a pause as she trailed off to consider her next words. "...I've spent so long not caring about grades or anything like that, that actually  _trying_ to stay here is a hard enough job on its own." Another pause. "I wanted to get outta here because I didn't just wanna do whatever stupid stuff my family wanted me to do, but now that I actually have a reason to stay..." Hannah could have sworn that Amanda's eyes almost seemed to focus on her as she said that, and she felt her body warm a bit. "I don't  _want_  to quit or get kicked out, but I guess breaking the habit of just not caring is harder than I thought." 

Hannah was taken aback. Out of all the directions this conversation could have gone, she certainly hadn't expected Amanda to say all of that. 

Amanda seemed to take note of that, and she was quick to apologise again. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to dump that on you like that." 

"No!" Hannah quickly interjected, making Amanda jump a bit. Quickly slapping a hand over her mouth after she realised how loud that was, she tried again, quieter this time so as not to alert any potentially nearby professors. "No, don't apologise. I... appreciate you telling me that." 

"Really?" Amanda seemed just as surprised as Hannah was a few seconds ago. "Well, thanks, I guess." She sighed in relief, as if saying all that had removed a large weight from her chest. 

"It's no problem." Hannah gave her a small smile and continued speaking before she was able to stop herself. "I know what it's like to have your family pressuring you all the time..." Hannah felt her expression drop and her eyes widened in realisation after she said that, mentally berating herself for letting that slip. 

"Oh yeah?" Amanda asked, genuinely curious. If Hannah felt at all pressured by her home life, she was certainly good at hiding it. 

Hannah bit her lip and looked back out the window, remaining unresponsive for a moment. The only thing that snapped her out of her mini-trance was when Amanda cleared her throat and asked her the question that had been lingering at the back of her mind since the start of their conversation. 

"What's the real reason you're covering for Diana tonight?" 

"H-huh?" Hannah stuttered, her head instantly snapping back up to face Amanda again. Had she really figured her out that easily? 

"When you first told me your reason for being out here," Amanda began "I thought it sounded believable enough, but there was just something off about it that I couldn't put my finger on. But then I realised you've  _never_ covered for Diana before." 

The other girl looked like she was about to interject with an excuse, but Amanda cut her off before she had the chance. "Sure, there's a first time for everything"– she paused to see if Hannah had anything to say to that, but she remained quiet as if Amanda had somehow read her mind –"but you said that you wanted to give her a break, yet she hasn't been under any kind of stress for a while now." Amanda continued to probe the rattled Hannah. "And if she  _were,_ I think  _Akko_  would make sure we were all aware of it so we could help her." Amanda playfully rolled her eyes at the mention of the Japanese witch. 

Hannah just sat there, absolutely gobsmacked at the deduction. If Amanda was going to act so intelligently when it came to figuring people out, why couldn't she apply the same principles during class? 

"Fine... you caught me," Hannah started. She took a deep breath before speaking again, readying herself to unload everything. If she was going to be forced talk to Amanda about her problems, she was going to avoid beating around the bush by getting both things that had been primarily bothering her tonight out in the open. "One of the reasons that I'm out here tonight is because my family have been stressing me out like crazy. More so than usual." 

Amanda sat patiently and listened to Hannah as she rambled on. "As you can probably guess, it's over typical things like grades and my studies in general." Hannah took a deep breath before continuing. "But it's just been so much harder recently, what with some upcoming important formal events that'll be hosted by my parents and, it's like, I know they want me to make a good impression on the other guests, and I guess I kinda got it in my head that my efforts aren't good enough unless my grades are perfect." She released a sigh as she finished her little rant. "That probably sounds pretty dumb, right?" 

Waiting until she was sure Hannah had finished talking before she spoke up, Amanda shook her head. "Nah, that's not dumb. I mean, I can't say I totally get it considering how I act with my family about these kinds of things, but I think I can understand where you're coming from when it comes to feeling pressured. Hell, now I'm feeling pressured just to do good enough to stay at this place so I don't lose my friends." When Hannah said nothing, Amanda decided to voice something that she wasn't sure if she should have kept to herself or not. "You know, I don't think your problem there is that you're feeling pressured by your parents to do well at all." 

"Huh?" Hannah looked visibly confused. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean what I said," Amanda said simply. Hannah still looked puzzled, so she decided to elaborate. "Okay, let's think of it this way: have you  _ever_ felt like this before when it came to your family? Or important social events in general?" 

Oh no. The guilty part of Hannah's brain was afraid that the conversation would somehow take this turn. Still, she found it within herself to answer Amanda's question honestly. "No. I haven't." 

"Why do you think that is? What's different between the last time they hosted an event and now?" 

Hannah sighed, knowing exactly where this was going. "Well, for starters, I'm friends with you and the rest of our group now." 

"Exactly. But it's not only that. You're a lot nicer now, too." 

Sighing again, Hannah slowly shook her head in agreement. "I know..." Amanda looked at Hannah expectantly, prompting her to continue. "I think I just got so used to acting so arrogantly towards others that I was shielded from any insecurities I had by some sort of false sense of pride. But now I don't have that kind of protection anymore, and I guess I just feel... vulnerable." 

"But you don't have to feel that way. Being nice isn't a weakness." Amanda was determined to convince Hannah that she  _was_ good enough no matter what. Whether that was because of her stubborn nature, her own feelings about the shorter girl, or a combination of the two she didn't know. What she  _did_ know was that Hannah needed emotional support right now, and Amanda was more than willing to provide her with that. 

"I know it's not," Hannah said. "I just wish I had a better method of relieving stress than treating others like dirt." She chuckled drily, feeling utterly ashamed of herself. 

Amanda just looked at her for a moment, sorrow evident in her emerald eyes at the self-depreciating tone Hannah's voice had taken, before she narrowed her eyes in determination and spoke up. "That's why you've got me. And the rest of our friends. We're here to support you if you need us to." 

Hannah nodded her head idly. "Yeah... I guess part of me still feels like I don't really deserve that based on how me and Barbara used to treat you guys." Her voice sounded exasperated and airy at times, prompting Amanda to continue her reassurances. 

"Hey, that stuff's in the past," Amanda told her. "As long as you're actively trying to be a better person – which you  _are_  – it's pointless holding onto irrelevant crap like that. The fact that you're acknowledging that the old you was pretty awful just proves that you deserve our help." 

"You don't have to put it so bluntly..." Hannah said, though she found herself smiling despite herself. "But you're right. Thank you, Amanda." 

"No problem. But if your parents try to give you any grief because of your grades, I'll march right down to your estate to exchange a few harsh words with them," Amanda said, her tone threatening, though her smile betrayed her. 

Hannah giggled at that. "No, don't do that. I'd never hear the end of it from them if they were suddenly verbally destroyed in their own home by an angry American girl claiming she was there to defend me." 

"Fair enough," Amanda said in false resignation, joining in on Hannah's laughter before they fell into another comfortable silence. A few minutes passed as they just looked out of the window with grins on their faces before Amanda cleared her throat and spoke up again. "So, what else has been on your mind tonight?" 

"Hm?" Hannah thought for a second before realisation hit her. "Oh! Oh, yeah..." The sudden reminder caused the grin on her face to slowly disappear. She had actually completely forgotten about it for a moment. It seemed like just being with Amanda was enough to take her mind off whatever was bothering her, the thought tinting her cheeks with a light shade of pink. 

Clearing her throat as Amanda had done a few seconds ago and forcing her blush to die down, Hannah gave her a brief explanation. "It's kinda silly, really, but... I'm worried that Diana doesn't think of me as a friend. Sometimes I feel like she just sees me as someone who kinda just... follows her around." 

Amanda hummed in thought. Judging by both Hannah and Barbara's past behaviour, she was easily able to see how that idea had planted itself in Hannah's mind. But things were so much different now. Amanda had already been able to convince her of that when it came to the rest of their friends. Now she just needed to see if she could do the same for when it came to Diana. 

"Does Barbara feel the same way about this?" she asked Hannah, looking down at her. 

"Yeah- well, I'm not sure if she still does, but she definitely did at some point. We did actually talk to each other about it a while back." Hannah sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "She definitely isn't wasting time stewing over it like I am." 

After a slight pause, Amanda echoed the question that she had asked Hannah a few minutes prior. "And why do you think _that_ is? What does Barbara spend her time doing instead of worrying about stuff like that?" 

It was completely silent as Hannah took some time to think on that. What did Barbara do that was different from what  _she_ did? Coming up with a small response, Hannah spoke up, though her tone made it clear that she was unsure. "Well, whenever she's not hanging out with me, she spends a lot of time with Lotte." Hannah shook her head with a sad smile. "It's about time she found someone to share her love for Night Fall with." 

"Exactly," Amanda said, as if Hannah was somehow on the right track. "She became fast friends with Lotte thanks to those books, and through Lotte she became fast friends with the rest of us too, which allowed her to connect more with Diana." She paused to make sure Hannah was following her. When it was clear that she understood so far, Amanda continued. 

"I think you're looking at this from the wrong angle. It's not so much you're worried because of Diana. Of course she considers you and Barb her friends. She wouldn't have invited you guys to hang out with us the day Akko first flew on her broom if not." 

Somehow, Hannah's brain had never even allowed her to consider that. 

"You're worried because things are different now, and you're not quite sure where you stand anymore," Amanda said. "Because you don't share a common interest with one of us like Barbara does with Lotte, you've had a harder time adjusting to the group as a whole, so sometimes you don't feel as connected to most of us as she does. That make sense?" 

That certainly sounded like it made sense. But still, Hannah was having doubts. "If that's the case, then why were we worrying about Diana  _before_ we became friends with everyone else? Was it really just because she was paying a lot more attention to Akko than us...?" 

"Wait, was  _that_ why you guys were originally worried about how Diana thought of you both?" 

Hannah nodded. 

"Oh, then you  _really_  have nothing to worry about," Amanda laughed slightly. "I can't say I blame her. It's kind of hard  _not_ to pay attention to Akko, what with how loud and spontaneous she is. Poor Diana must've had her hands full keeping an eye on her. Probably still does." 

Hannah laughed along with her at that. "I guess you're right," she said, exhaling deeply. She narrowed her eyes almost unnoticeably for a moment, as if she was thinking about something else that was bothering her. Before Amanda could question it, she looked up to meet Amanda's eyes with her own, smiling. "When did you get so smart?" 

Blinking, Amanda shook the thought away. If Hannah had something else to say, surely she would tell her after the talk they just had. So instead of pressing her for details on a potentially non-existent problem, Amanda gave in to the other girl's adorable expression and returned the smile before falling back into her earlier teasing. 

"What do you mean by that?" Amanda said in mock offence. "Aren't I  _always_  smart?" 

Covering her mouth with a hand to hide her ever growing smile, Hannah hummed, pretending to think. "Hmm... I think I'll have to get back to you on that one." 

"Rude." Amanda playfully stuck her tongue out at her. "I thought we were having a moment." 

"We were. But now the moment's over." 

They stared each other down for a moment before breaking out into more laughter. Once she calmed down, Hannah was suddenly hit with an obvious realisation. "Crap, how long have we been talking? We better get back to our dorms before one of the professors see us." They had been lucky to had not been caught thus far, but Hannah wasn't about to take any chances. 

Amanda was about to respond nonchalantly, but her mind sent itself back to the earlier part of their conversation, and she decided that being caught breaking curfew – by one of the professors at least – was  _not_  the best way to ensure that she didn't get kicked out. So she stood up with a stretch, shaking her legs out before turning back to Hannah and offering a hand to help her up. 

Turning around and gratefully accepting the gesture, Hannah allowed Amanda to pull her up to stand and fought off the blush that threatened to make its way onto her cheeks at the contact. Pushing down the disappointment she felt as Amanda released her hand, Hannah did a little stretch of her own and turned to face the taller girl, speaking up. "I'll see you later, I guess. I should've finished my patrol shift ages ago, so hopefully one of the professors don't see me and ask why I'm still out here." 

"You could always come back with me, if you wanted to," Amanda suggested. "It'll be nice to have the company, since everyone else is out 'n' all. Plus, my dorm is nearby, so you probably won't have to worry about any of the professors spotting you." 

Hannah just stood there for a moment and tried not to blush at the proposition. Amanda wanted her to go back to her dorm to stay over?  _Alone?_  As in,  _just the two of them?_ Hannah mentally slapped herself. Look at her, getting excited about a  _sleepover_  of all things. A sleepover with the extremely attractive girl she had a crush on, but still. 

She should just politely decline the invitation and head back to her room like the responsible and dignified student she knew she should be. If she bumped into one of the professors, she would make up an excuse; say she thought she saw something and went to investigate, and then easily slip away to the safety of the Blue team dorm. 

"Sure."  

 _Fuck._  

Well that didn't go as planned. 

Amanda gave her a grin. "Great. Let's get going, then." 

Welp, there was no backing out now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! So this is actually my first fanfic ever. I hope that isn't too evident. x)
> 
> Welp, since you've made it this far, I hope you enjoyed it so far and that you'll check out the second half of the story. :))


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to Amanda's dorm was a quiet one. Hannah was thankful that it was late at night and that they were trying to evade being caught, or else she would've felt extremely awkward, as she had found herself at a loss of what to say now that she had put herself in this situation. Her eyes found themselves frequently landing on Amanda's figure as they walked beside each other, only to look away with a slight flush whenever she thought Amanda was about to catch her staring. 

The only thing that broke the silence was when Amanda decided to voice an idea that had been brewing in the back of her mind since their talk a few minutes ago. 

"Hey..." she said, speaking at a near-whisper. Once she knew she had Hannah's attention, she continued. "If you ever want me to help you take your mind off things that are stressin' you out, we could always go do somethin' together." 

Hannah blushed and forcibly pushed away the idea that Amanda was asking her on a date. "You mean... just the two of us?" 

"Well, yeah," Amanda nodded. "Only if that's okay, of course. I can always invite some of our other friends if you want." 

"No! I mean, yes-! I mean-" Hannah cringed at how desperate she sounded. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Yes, I'd love to go do something with you sometime. Just the two of us." 

Amanda didn't seem to mind Hannah's slight flounder, giving her a genuine smile as she responded. "Great. Maybe you could help me study sometime? You're smart. I'm sure there's no way I could get kicked out if I had  _your_  help." She winked at Hannah as she said that, and the shorter girl had to resist the urge to faint. 

Before Hannah was able to do so much as stutter a response to that, they found themselves at the Green team's dorm. Amanda opened the door with a  _click,_ pushing it open and walking inside. Hannah followed closely behind, gently shutting the door in a manner that ensured she created as little noise as possible. 

Upon turning around, Hannah instantly failed to refrain from ogling as Amanda took off her shawl, the action perfectly displaying her back muscles and strong shoulders as she lifted the fabric over her head. She watched as Amanda reached down to remove her shoes, her arms flexing and tensing slightly as she did so. For the second time that night, Hannah cleared her throat in an effort to kill off her blush before speaking. "So, where should I sleep?" 

Amanda turned to face her and blinked, before turning her head in every which way around the room and realising that both Constanze and Jasminka and taken their blankets and pillows with them, and that they had none spare. 

Rubbing the back of her neck apologetically, she responded. "I honestly hadn't thought this far ahead. Looks like Conz and Jasminka took all their stuff with them, too." 

 "Oh..." was all Hannah said. Well, that certainly put a spanner in the works. Now there was no conceivable way that this sleeping arrangement was going to work out, unless- 

"We could always share my bed?" Amanda suggested. 

At that, Hannah's brain almost short-circuited, and she felt her face heat up again. She decided then and there that agreeing to go with Amanda to her dorm was simultaneously the worst, and best, decision she had ever made in her life. 

Even if it was  _mildly_  accidental. 

She could just excuse herself and head back to her own dorm. Tell Amanda that she simply slept better in her own bed. But then she knew that Amanda was too smart for that (tonight's conversation had only proved that further) and would easily figure out that she was lying. That was the last thing she wanted: for Amanda to think she was being rude, or for things to be awkward between them. And so she steeled herself and did the only thing she felt she  _could_  do in this situation. 

"Okay..." Hannah slowly agreed. "I'm fine with that." 

Amanda gave her a small smile, nodding. "Cool. So, uh..." Amanda walked over to her desk, opened a drawer and pulled something out of it. "I don't actually have any spare pyjamas, but..." Turning around, Amanda revealed the object in her hands to be her uniform shirt. "You could borrow this for the night. It'd be more comfortable and less restrictive than what you're wearing now, since it's bigger 'n' all." 

Despite feeling like she might explode at this point, Hannah accepted the shirt being offered to her before Amanda wordlessly moved to climb into bed. Amanda just looked at her for a moment before shifting with a start as if her brain had only just kicked into gear, and she turned to face the wall, her voice sounding almost sheepish. "I'll just face this way until you're done." 

Hannah nodded idly. She felt the need to turn around despite the fact that Amanda was willing to respect her decency. So she did, deciding to face the wall above Constanze's bed, beginning to suddenly feel insecure about herself as she stripped off. 

She was able to push it down earlier, so she was almost certain that Amanda hadn't noticed, but another negative thought ended up sprouting in her mind after the taller girl helped her quell her first two concerns, a thought that –  _of course,_ she realised with a quiet scoff at herself – she  _also_  used to be able to cover up by mistreating others. She was actually rather self-conscious when it came to her figure and how she looked, and the fact that she was  _actually_ a few minutes away from climbing into Amanda's bed, practically half-naked,  _with Amanda_ – _the girl she liked_ – _in it,_  only amplified those insecurities. 

Would Amanda think any differently of her for doing this? Would she judge her? Judge her _body?_  Hannah shook her head at how ridiculous she was being. If Amanda was going to do any of those things, she wouldn't have offered to let Hannah sleep with her in the first place. 

Attempting to ignore the connotations of that last part of her train of thought, as she was stood in nothing but her bra and panties, Hannah momentarily considered whether to remove her bra or not. She felt awkward about taking it off if she was going to share a bed with Amanda, but she knew she would be uncomfortable – especially considering she didn't have her pyjamas with her – if she tried to sleep in the thing. 

Besides, she trusted Amanda. She was  _comfortable_  around her. She wouldn't do anything to Hannah that the girl didn't want her to do. 

As she unclasped and removed her bra, Hannah had to stop her brain before it reminded her that there was probably a lot that Amanda could do to her that she  _would_ want her to do. 

Pulling Amanda's shirt on and buttoning it up, she reached up to pull her hair free of the yellow ribbon adorning it. As she did so, she caught a whiff of Amanda's natural scent on the sleeves. It was like something akin to firewood, probably from how often she spent doing those ridiculous broom tricks, Hannah figured, a fond smile on her face. 

Folding her uniform into a neat pile and placing her ribbon and wand atop it, she gently set them down on Constanze's mattress, turning to look back at where Amanda was sat. 

"Okay, you can turn around now," Hannah spoke suddenly. 

Upon hearing Hannah call out to her, Amanda turned back around to face her, pausing at the sight she was met with before she was able to utter any kind of response. 

The shorter girl stood before her, barefoot and long hair slightly mussed from the way she had pulled it free from its usual tied-up state, looking utterly adorable in nothing but a pair of black panties and the shirt that Amanda had lent her which was entirely too big for her, the bagginess allowing Amanda to see the pale skin of her collarbone, her cute neck. Amanda's eyes trailed across the rest of her figure, almost consuming the girl with them as she noted how the moonlight leaking in through the window accentuated her delicate features.  

She was beautiful. 

Hannah found herself flushing under Amanda's intense gaze, clearing her throat and attempting to ignore the pleasant sensation that her stare brought her. Amanda flinched slightly, blinking a few times in an effort to rid herself of any more intrusive thoughts. Wordlessly moving over and lifting the blanket, she looked back over at Hannah expectantly. Accepting the silent invitation, she moved forward, ducking down to climb into the bed beside her. 

Once she was sure she was settled, Amanda laid herself down and draped the cover over them. Getting herself comfortable, she met Hannah's eyes in the dim light of the room, briefly wondering if she should turn away from her or not, before she felt the weight of Hannah's arm settle on her, wrapping around her slightly. 

Amanda blinked down at the shorter girl, the sudden contact having taken her by surprise. "Uh..." she mumbled. 

Hannah started, wincing slightly at her impulsive action. "Sorry!" she quickly apologised, shifting to fold her arm back in towards herself. Before she could get very far, however, Amanda reached down to gently place her own arm on top of hers. 

"I-It's fine," Amanda assured her, stammering slightly. "You can hold onto me if you want." 

Relieved that her spontaneous action had left Amanda seemingly unperturbed, she took advantage of the permission she gave her, fully wrapping her arm around her again, shuffling an inch closer. Amanda's body seemed to react to her movements on instinct, as she found the taller girl's forelimb reaching over and locking itself around her side securely, pulling her nearer. Hannah blinked in surprise, looking up at her inquisitively. Dark orbs met green in the faint light as Amanda opened her mouth to talk, the words escaping her in a hushed tone. 

"You comfy?" Amanda asked, looking at her fixedly, unwavering despite their close proximity. 

Hannah let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yes. Thank you..." she responded, finding herself growing slightly warm from the intense stare she was receiving. "...for talking to me tonight." Her eyes soon found themselves drifting down, landing on the other girl's lips. She wetted her own lips with her tongue, exhaling shakily. 

"No problem..." Amanda idly replied, eyes darkening as she watched the auburn-haired girl's tongue dart out of her mouth momentarily. She'd had her eyes on those soft-looking lips almost all night. She needed to kiss her now, needed to find out if they felt just as good. 

Moving slowly, she craned her head down to gently brush her lips over Hannah's in a soft, brief kiss. Pulling back a bit, she watched Hannah's face for any kind of reaction. Despite the dimness of the room, their closeness meant that Amanda was able to make out the cute pink flush that bloomed across Hannah's complexion, before the shorter girl closed the distance between them again, meeting Amanda in another, firmer kiss, her eyelids fluttering shut. 

Tilting her head at a slight angle and propping herself up on her elbow for support, Amanda closed her eyes, pulling Hannah as close as possible and leaning into the kiss. She felt the other girl trail her arm upwards, softly cupping her cheek with her hand. Opening her mouth, she captured Hannah's bottom lip between her own, pressing down on it to kiss her more tenderly. 

Humming into the kiss, Hannah experimentally licked her tongue out, tracing Amanda's lips with it. Taking the initiative, the bright-haired girl stuck her tongue out to meet hers. Hannah sucked the warm appendage into her mouth, moaning as it danced with hers, moving her hand back to tangle her fingers in Amanda's messy hair. 

After a minute or so, they broke apart, Amanda exhaling deeply and looking down into Hannah's dark irises, excitement evidently being reflected back up at her. She leaned down to meet her in another open-mouthed kiss, shifting slightly to roll them over, fully moving on top of Hannah, kneeling between her legs and effectively trapping her head between her forearms. Breaking away once again, their eyes traced each other's features, flushed and breathless. 

"You're beautiful," said Amanda. 

Hannah's blush deepened at the unexpected compliment and she scrunched up her nose, looking away bashfully and closing her eyes. She felt the poor emotions that she had brushed away earlier slowly beginning to creep back up on her, the nagging sensation at the back of her mind unceasing as it tried to fill her head with its usual string of doubt when it came to her body. 

Seeing the slight anguish on her face, Amanda leaned back and pushed the cover away to sit up a little, reaching out to gingerly cup her chin to coax Hannah to look back up at her and speaking, her tone surprisingly calm and soft. 

"What's wrong?" 

Opening her eyes, Hannah made an effort to look everywhere aside from directly at Amanda and opened her mouth to respond, voice coming out at an almost-whisper. "I-I'm... not... really..." she trailed off, giving up on whatever desire she had to say anything more. 

Amanda's eyes widened in shock. How could she say that about herself? After what they had talked about tonight, she figured that she had more or less helped Hannah settle her more abrasive thoughts, at least for the time being. But then again, thinking back, Amanda remembered that it  _had_  looked like the other girl had been holding something back. She supposed she just hadn't expected those concerns to include Hannah's physical appearance, though she could have been biased because – especially as she was looking down at her now – Amanda thought she was just...  _wow._  

It honestly broke her heart to know that Hannah thought otherwise. 

Brushing some of Hannah's delicate tresses out of the way, Amanda wordlessly leaned her face into the smaller girl's neck to plant a tender kiss upon the porcelain skin, revelling in the slight hitch in her breath as she did so, before nuzzling her nose upwards to trail along the shell of her ear. Amanda's next words came out at a barely audible volume, her tone laced with a strange sort of conviction that Hannah had never heard from the girl before. 

"You  _are_  beautiful. And gorgeous. And cute. I don't know how someone as smart as you doesn't know that." 

Usually, on any other occasion, Hannah may have pointed out that two of those words meant the same thing. But lying here, hearing  _Amanda_  say them to her – that  _Amanda_ thought she was those things – had Hannah finding her whole body warming more than she thought was possible in response to the praise, shuddering at how Amanda's hot breath washed over the side of her face and letting out an embarrassing, almost inaudible whimper. A noise that sounded like a mix between a hum and a groan escaped Amanda's throat as she heard the inviting sound, shifting her head to the side to kiss her deeply. 

Hannah wrapped her arms around Amanda's neck to pull her closer and released a squeak of surprise as she felt the taller girl press one of her legs against her core, grinding onto it and letting out a groan of pleasure into Amanda's mouth. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Amanda looked down to be met with what was quite possibly the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Face and neck completely flushed, Hannah was subconsciously rocking her hips onto her leg, her breathing coming out in laboured puffs of air. The fact that she was also wearing one of her shirts only added to the fire burning within Amanda, the tall girl finding something about it extremely endearing. Catching Amanda's eyes for a moment, Hannah covered her own eyes with her arms out of slight embarrassment but did not cease her grinding. 

Amanda took this as an opportunity to lean forward again to press more kisses to Hannah's neck, giving it a few experimental nips and delighted in the low moan that escaped Hannah's lips as she gently bit down on the flesh, licking over the spot to soothe it. As she continued nibbling and licking at her neck, Amanda moved her hands up to the top button of Hannah's shirt and deftly undid it before she was stopped by her voice. 

"W-wait..." Hannah weakly called out to her, pausing her movements. 

Panic briefly flashed across Amanda's features as she leaned back to look at Hannah's face. Crap. Had she been moving too fast? 

"I'm sorry," Amanda readily apologised. "Did I go too far?" 

Shifting her arms away from her eyes slightly, Hannah met Amanda's gaze, concern evident in the taller girl's orbs. 

"No, it's just..." She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before continuing. "I... they're not very big." 

Amanda took a second to realise that Hannah was referring to her chest before responding, her tone gentle. "So?" 

Hannah didn't seem affected by Amanda's undisturbed tone, still too concerned with the apparent issue that she had with her body. "I just don't want you to be... disappointed..." she said. 

"Oh," Amanda responded. After everything that had happened so far tonight, was it not clear what she thought about her? How she  _felt_  about her? 

Pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Hannah's lips, Amanda continued. "I'm not disappointed. I don't think I  _could be_  with any part of your body." 

Shifting her hands to the next button, Amanda idly played with it for a moment before popping it open and watching Hannah's face for some kind of reaction. When she was met with no form of protest, she continued to slowly unbutton the shirt. 

"Just try to focus on feeling good..." Amanda muttered as she made her way down, which worked to encourage Hannah to relax further. "I'll take care of you." 

Once she undid the last button, she sat back and looked down at Hannah's naked form, swallowing thickly at the gorgeous sight stretched out before her. 

The still very prominent dark flush on Hannah's face and neck faded off onto the top of her slightly heaving chest, drawing Amanda's eyes to her soft breasts and perky nipples, hardened in her aroused state. Reaching down, she cupped each breast with a hand, giving them both a firm squeeze and noting how perfectly her fingers fit around the supple flesh. Hannah gasped, arching into the touch as best she could. 

" _Haah_ _...!_ " 

Pleased with her reaction, Amanda pressed her leg back against Hannah's core, the auburn-haired girl's hips moving of their own accord as they rolled themselves onto it, desperate for friction. 

Removing a hand from one of her breasts, Amanda leaned down to wrap her lips around the pert nipple, suckling on it and licking over it, shifting her other hand to tease at and play with the other pink peak. 

"Ah- Amanda!" Hannah moaned out, releasing a shuddering breath as she felt the other girl hum against her nipple before Amanda moved her mouth an inch away to speak, looking up into Hannah's eyes as the shorter girl moved her arms away from her face just enough to look down at her. 

"They're perfect..." Amanda breathed out, warm breath washing over the wet nipple. Her green irises were filled with a deep adoration as she looked at Hannah, watching her adorable features light up and hearing her release another whimper as she praised her. 

Amanda pressed more kisses over and around her breasts, whispering sweet nothings and praises against her skin as she moved, slipping her hands down Hannah's curves to caress her sides, lightly stroking at the surface. Hannah's heart thumped wildly in her chest, feeling as though everywhere Amanda touched was on fire. 

Eventually trailing her kisses lower, Amanda stopped at her stomach, leaving feather-light smooches over the smooth skin. Hannah released a low whine as her crotch lost contact with Amanda's leg as she moved, but the noise quickly died in her throat and was replaced with another sound as she actually found herself giggling at the sensation of Amanda's lips on her tummy, moving her arms away from her eyes and leaning up on her elbows to look down at the bright-haired girl. 

Amanda smiled against her skin as she heard the pleasant sound, pausing her actions to look up and meet her gaze, raising an eyebrow. 

"What's so funny?" she asked, a hint of mirth in her tone. 

Hannah worked to slow her giggles so that she could reply. "T-that tickles," she said, voice shaking slightly out of amusement, her arousal momentarily forgotten. 

Amanda moved her mouth back down to contentedly hum against the area, her smile growing as she elicited more laughs from Hannah before she spoke again, lightly rubbing her cheek against the skin and looking up into her dark orbs. "It's so soft. I don't think I want to move." 

All Hannah could do was grin back at her, heart pounding with affection as she took in the sight and sensation of the other girl touching and caressing her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, tilting her head a bit to the side as she saw a light flush work its way onto Amanda's cheeks. 

"What is it?" Hannah asked, still smiling. 

"You have two pointy teeth. Like little fangs..." Amanda pointed out. "That's really cute." 

Subconsciously running her tongue under her top row of teeth and feeling it brush over the two, pointed canines, Hannah blushed for the umpteenth time that night. But instead of just looking away bashfully again, she shook her head, smile widening as she responded. 

"Jennifer, I didn't expect you to be such a sap," Hannah said teasingly, her tone laced with affection. 

Amanda chuckled in response, lightly running her hands up Hannah's thighs and smirking as she elicited a small shudder from the girl, suddenly reminding Hannah of the dampness between her legs. 

"Hey, I can be sweet when I wanna be." Amanda mirrored Hannah's grin as she responded, her tone lowering as she added the next part and her hands found themselves at Hannah's hips, gently messaging the area with her thumbs. " _Especially_  when there's a beautiful girl in my bed." 

Hannah let out a groan at that, dropping her head back down to the pillow with a soft  _thunk_ _._ Bucking her hips slightly, she gave Amanda a single command, the words sounding a lot more like a plea as they left her mouth. 

"Touch me." 

Amanda's smirk only grew as she heard her request, moving a hand down to cup the outside of Hannah's panties, feeling her wetness and stroking at it through the fabric. 

"Ah!" Hannah gasped at the sensation, instinctively rolling her hips into the touch and grasping at the bed. "Amanda... please... d-don't tease." 

"If you say so..." Amanda said, pretending to be nonchalant despite her growing eagerness to finally feel the other girl's sex directly. 

Moving her hand away again, Amanda hooked both of her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Hannah groaned again, rolling her hips in an attempt to get them off even the slightest bit faster, and Amanda found herself laughing at the sight; Hannah's face slightly scrunched in her obviously sexually frustrated state. 

" _Amanda..._ " Hannah whined. "Stop laughing and hurry up already!" she added hoarsely, continuing to futilely roll her hips. 

Simply chuckling again – earning her a quick glare from the girl beneath her – Amanda decided that she had teased Hannah enough and made quick work of pulling her panties the rest of the way down and off her legs, inhaling sharply and falling silent as she finally laid eyes upon Hannah's sex. 

Hannah shuffled for a second, feeling a little self-conscious as Amanda stared down at her crotch. She was about to say something but was cut off as she felt her body jolt in response to the tall girl reaching forward to stroke the inside of her thighs with a hand each, instinctively spreading her legs wider, thighs quivering with excitement. 

"Gorgeous..." Amanda whispered, causing Hannah's heart to flutter in her chest. 

Gently gliding one of her hands between Hannah's legs, Amanda cupped her sex directly and felt the shorter girl roll her hips into the touch, before she finally inserted a finger, causing Hannah to release a low moan, sighing as it was pushed all the way inside. 

 _Shit_ _..._ Amanda thought.  _That was sexy as hell._  

The feeling of Hannah's walls hugging the digit urged her to continue as she slipped another finger inside, eliciting a louder moan from the auburn-haired girl this time, curling her fingers around inside her to coax more pleasured sounds from the girl. 

"A-Amanda-  _Ah~!_ " Hannah moaned again as Amanda's fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. She bucked her hips into Amanda's hand in a desperate attempt for more pleasure. 

Taking the initiative, Amanda began to thrust her fingers in and out of her to meet her rocking hips, earning more hot little noises from the girl beneath her. Continuing her thrusting, Amanda moved forward to lie over the other girl, lips ghosting against the shell of Hannah's ear. 

Blowing hot air over the area and craning her head to run her lips over Hannah's neck, Amanda smiled against her skin as it caused a shiver to ripple through the smaller girl's body. 

"You're so cute," she mumbled, her smile only growing wider as she felt Hannah's walls tighten around her fingers at the offhand comment, moving back ever so slightly to look at her and raising an eyebrow. "You tightened a bit there, huh?" 

"D-don't just sa- _ah~_ _…!-_ say that," Hannah said between her moans, clearly embarrassed. In an attempt to hide the embarrassment on her face, she hooked her legs around Amanda's hips and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the other girl closer, her plan somewhat backfiring as she released a loud moan as the action caused Amanda's palm to grind against her core, fingers plunging deeper inside her. 

Continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of Hannah, her palm smacking against Hannah's clit every time she re-entered her, Amanda pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the curve of her neck. "No need to be embarrassed..." she muttered, shivering slightly as Hannah panted hot and heavy against her ear. "Do you like it when I say that stuff to you?" 

Hannah nodded weakly, her pants interspersed with little moans and whines as Amanda's hand touched her most sensitive parts. "It-ah...-it's nice... to hea- _ah_ _...!_ -r you say tho-ose... things about me..." she managed to work out through her panting. 

"Mmm..." Amanda hummed against her neck, pressing another kiss to it. "Thought so." 

Without warning, Amanda re-angled her fingers, Hannah quickly moving a hand up to her mouth and biting down in a fruitless effort to muffle the sound as she practically screamed as the digits rubbed up against her G-spot. 

"AH~! _F-fuck, Amanda!_ " 

Focusing her attention on the sensitive area, Amanda curled and rubbed her fingers against it, only slightly changing angle every now and again as to not overstimulate and hurt her. 

"You make so many beautiful sounds," Amanda whispered, before trailing her lips downwards and sucking on her clavicle, feeling her walls tighten once more at the praise. 

Hannah was almost completely overwhelmed. All of her thoughts and senses were filled with nothing but Amanda and the way that she was making her feel. And she was loving every second of it. 

An array of almost incoherent words suddenly began pouring out of Hannah's mouth. "Oh- Amanda~, _please,_  I-." She cut herself off as she felt her walls clenching around Amanda's fingers, feeling her orgasm quickly catching up to her. 

Amanda smiled against her collar bone as Hannah's pleas reached her ears, little words and sentences that meant nothing, yet somehow everything to her. As she felt the other girl's walls clench tightly around her fingers, Amanda could tell she was close and sped up her thrusting. 

Hannah's apparent fondness of being praised gave Amanda an idea. Shifting slightly, she moved her lips back up to brush against Hannah's ear, deciding to try using one last little comment to bring her to orgasm. 

"Good girl," she muttered, hot breath hitting the other girl's skin like a tidal wave. Hannah seemed to like that as she whimpered loudly into Amanda's ear, and it was all she needed to finally push her over the edge. She came with a cry of Amanda's name, the taller girl continuing to push her fingers in and out of her to ride out her orgasm, pulling them out completely as Hannah's breathing slowed, the girl trying to catch her breath as she came down from her high. 

Sitting up to give her some space, Amanda brought her fingers up to her mouth, sucking them clean of Hannah's juices. Noticing that her breathing had calmed down almost completely, Amanda looked down and met her eyes as she pulled her fingers free from her mouth with a wet  _pop._ Blushing lightly at the display, Hannah reached out to caress Amanda's cheek, the tall girl covering her hand with her own and leaning into the touch. Shifting her lips to press a kiss to her palm, the action only increased the amount of colour on Hannah's usually pale cheeks. 

Removing Hannah's hand from her cheek with her own, Amanda kept hold of it for a moment, lightly brushing her thumb over the other girl's knuckles. Hannah smiled at the surprising gentleness that Amanda had handled her with for most of the night, and she found herself leaning up slightly, silently inviting Amanda with her eyes to come closer. 

Accepting the invitation, Amanda moved forward to close the gap between them, pressing her lips against Hannah's in a soft kiss, both girls fluttering their eyelids shut and finding themselves smiling into the contact. Pulling away, Amanda just looked at her for a moment, before shifting to lie down beside her. Reaching down to drape the cover back over the two of them, she reached forward to wrap her arm around Hannah, pulling her close. 

Hannah reciprocated in kind, tiredly wrapping her own arm around Amanda's frame and nuzzling her way under her chin, sighing contentedly. The small smile on her face only grew as she felt Amanda press a kiss to the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair. The way that Amanda was holding her right now made Hannah feel loved and safe and special. It made her feel important. Not small, like she had grown accustomed to feeling these days. 

She was suddenly broken out of her reverie at the sound of Amanda lightly chuckling, and she looked up to face her curiously. 

Amanda looked down to meet her eyes and answered her unspoken question. "Sorry, it's just..."– the mischievous grin that grew on Amanda's face as she continued told Hannah that she most certainly was  _not_  sorry for what she was about to say –"You  _really_ have a kink for being praised, huh?" 

Hannah's face turned beet red at that, and she punched Amanda in the shoulder with a glare, which only resulted in the taller girl laughing harder as Hannah stuttered out a response. "Sh-shut up! You told me not to be embarrassed!" 

"And you shouldn't be!" Amanda smirked at her cute, aggravated expression. "I just thought it was a lil' funny how me calling you a 'good girl' managed to push you over the edge like that. You got pretty loud there near the end." 

The auburn-haired girl simply pouted up at Amanda, before the last part of her sentence registered in Hannah's brain and her expression dropped. 

"Oh no..." she said, sounding absolutely mortified, burying her head back under Amanda's chin out of the wave of sheer embarrassment she felt. 

"What's up?" Amanda asked, arching an oblivious eyebrow. 

"I was loud!" she cried, her current position causing her voice to come out muffled. "There's no way I didn't wake any of the other students up." 

"Oooh..." 

Silence. 

"Well, they can't be too mad about it if they heard what I he- Ow!" Amanda rubbed the spot on her arm that Hannah had just smacked, chuckling sheepishly. 

"I hate you," Hannah mumbled against Amanda's neck, but the bright-haired girl could tell that she wasn't really mad at her from the way that Hannah continued to burrow herself into Amanda's front. 

"I love you, too," Amanda grinned playfully, gently running her fingers through Hannah's soft hair. 

Hannah froze as those words reached her ears, looking up to meet Amanda's eyes. "You love me?" 

Amanda gave her a smile that Hannah could only describe as 'honest', and she felt her heart swell in reply. 

"Well, yeah," the tall girl responded, shifting slightly as if the sudden declaration had somehow made her uneasy. "I wouldn't have done all that stuff tonight if I didn't." 

Despite the embarrassment she still felt, Hannah found that it was fleeting as she returned Amanda's smile. "I love you too." 

Hannah swore she heard a quiet sigh of relief escape Amanda's lips at that, and her smile turned teasing as she spoke up again. 

"Were you  _nervous_ to tell me that?" 

For the first time that night, it was Amanda who sputtered. "No!" she responded as fast as she possibly could. When she realised that there wasn't a chance in hell that Hannah would buy that with how defiant she sounded, she caved. "Fine... maybe I was a  _little_  nervous. But that's only because I was worried that I'd messed things up by saying it so soon." 

If Hannah's heart swelled with any more affection, she thought for sure that it would burst. Still, she didn't let up. 

"That's funny. I didn't think it was possible for you to worry about anything." 

Amanda eventually caught on to what Hannah was doing, laughing sarcastically. "Ha-ha, okay, I get what you're doing." She rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself. "Will it make you feel good if I hurry up and admit that I  _do_ actually worry about not getting things right with you?" 

"It might," Hannah giggled. 

Simply smiling at each other, they moved so that their lips met in a chaste kiss before Hannah snuggled back into Amanda and pressed her nose against her shoulder, breathing in her scent and savouring it. 

After a minute of silence, Amanda felt Hannah's breathing slow to a much more relaxed pace, and she was able to tell that the auburn-haired girl had fallen asleep. Amanda pressed one last lingering kiss to the top of Hannah's head and closed her eyes to join the girl in slumber. 

With the soothing sound of Amanda's heartbeat thumping in her ears, Hannah had no trouble staying asleep for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I hope the ending was alright. I wasn't all that sure how to finish, if I'm being completely honest. ^^;
> 
> I'm also thinking about turning this into the start of a series of follow-up Hamanda fics. I'd have to write 'em as ideas came to me, and they'd probably be shorter depending on the fic idea and how quick I wanna get it out there.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll see y'all here for my next fic (whenever that is lmao).
> 
> I'd also like to give a big thank you to Broeckoli for proofreading for me! He's a really great writer, so if you somehow haven't read any of his fics yet, go check him out over here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broeckoli/pseuds/Broeckoli


End file.
